<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Tragedy by Steph_Schell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210670">A New Tragedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell'>Steph_Schell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eureka (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Broken Engagement, Broken Promises, Crying, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Not Ashamed, Identity Reveal, Protectiveness, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of sorts for "A New Timeline".  Jo reacts to learning Zane's secret months down the line.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zane Donovan/Jo Lupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was beautiful. That was all Zane could think of as he looked at her, all covered in the white lace of her wedding gown. Most women would have been swallowed up by a ball gown like that. But nothing out shown Josephina Lupo. Even with tears in her eyes, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. "What are you saying?" she asked.</p>
<p>"He's saying that he's from a different timeline," Henry explained. "Zane, Dr. Monroe and several others went back to 1947 and changed the timeline. When they came back, they were in our universe. He's not the Zane you remember."</p>
<p>"You're not my Zane?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I wanted to be," he told her. "Jo, no one has ever looked at me like you do. I figured if I could just fake it for a little bit, everything would fall into place." He reached for her but she jerked back.</p>
<p>"Don't touch me!" she insisted.</p>
<p>"Jo, please…"</p>
<p>"The lady said don't touch her," Carter snapped, yanking him away from her.</p>
<p>"So…so what happened to my Zane?" Jo asked as she looked bewildered from Carter to Henry to Allison. "Is there a way we can get him back?"</p>
<p>"It's not likely," Allison said. "Sending them back to 1947 might only change the timeline further. I'm afraid he's gone Jo."</p>
<p>"He can't be gone," Jo insisted. "He proposed me. We're going to be married."</p>
<p>"Jo, I am so sorry," Henry said. He moved towards her, but she backed away, one hand pressed to her stomach.</p>
<p>"I…I can't breathe. I need air." With that, Jo gathered up the skirts of the dress she had been showing off to Allison and ran out of the older woman's office.</p>
<p>"Allison, go after her," Jack directed. "She shouldn't be alone right now."</p>
<p>"Of course," Allison nodded. She followed the hysterical woman out of Global and to her car. "You are in no shape to drive," she stated. "Tell me where you want to go and I'll drive you there."</p>
<p>Between gasps and sobs, Jo directed her to the church.</p>
<p>Jack and Henry turned to Zane. "Do you have any idea the trouble you've caused?" Jack demanded.</p>
<p>"I didn't think it would be a problem," Zane sighed.</p>
<p>"You really didn't think," Henry agreed. "Do you realize you've just humiliated that poor girl in front of the entire town?"</p>
<p>Zane was ashamed to even look him in the eye. "I think the entire town is a bit of overkill," he muttered, looking down.</p>
<p>"She's just spent the last six months planning a wedding she will never get to have," Jack snapped. "Everyone is going to judge her. This is a small town. She's going to be the subject of gossip for months."</p>
<p>"I'll do damage control," Zane insisted.</p>
<p>"You're damn right you will," the sheriff insisted. "Whatever lie you come up with, you better make sure you're the villain in it. I don't want to hear even a whisper of her being at fault, do you understand me?"</p>
<p>"Yes, fuck it, I understand!" Zane snapped. This was just like the old timeline all over again. Everything was crumbling around him and he couldn't take being yelled at anymore. "I'm going home."</p>
<p>"You're not going anywhere," Jack told him, blocking his way.</p>
<p>"Oh come on. You can't keep me here."</p>
<p>"You're certainly not going anywhere that Jo might be," Henry retorted. "Not in the emotional state she's in. You are the last person she needs to see."</p>
<p>"I just want to talk to her," Zane argued.</p>
<p>"You've said more than enough for a lifetime," Henry said firmly.</p>
<p>"And you've got no idea what you're talking about so why don't you shut the hell up?"</p>
<p>"That's enough, turn around, put your hands behind your back," Jack ordered.</p>
<p>"The hell are you doing?" Zane demanded as he felt Carter grab his wrist and snapped handcuffs on. He tried to struggle as Carter reached for his other wrist.</p>
<p>"I'm putting you under arrest. You can spend the night in a jail cell and think about how you screwed up a young woman's life."</p>
<p>"Arresting me?" Zane repeated. "You can't arrest me! What are the charges?"</p>
<p>"We'll start with identity fraud," Jack informed him. "And then we'll move onto any charges I can think of to make stick."</p>
<p>"And I'm pretty sure between him, myself and Allison, we can make plenty stick," Henry added.</p>
<p>"Hypocrite," Zane muttered. Henry was supposed to be the one who always talked about seeing the good in everything. Zane was just looking for a second chance. Like Henry had gotten after he'd been arrested.</p>
<p>"Call Allison, make sure Jo is okay," Jack said. "Tell her I'll be on my way after I deal with this."</p>
<p>"Of course," Henry nodded.</p>
<p>Jack glared at Zane. "You, move."</p>
<p>He wanted to argue. And struggle. And pick the cuffs so he could run to Jo and tell her how sorry he was. But he was already in hot water and assaulting the sheriff wouldn't look good with all he had going on. He'd just have to let them drag him to a jail cell and hope he managed to get some time with Jo before everyone else poisoned her against him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jo barely looked up as she heard the sound of the church door opening. "I asked Allison for some time alone," she explained.</p><p>"Yeah, she told me," Jack nodded. "I, uh, I stopped by Global to pick up your clothes. So you don't' have to go around in a wedding dress." He moved to sit in the pew in front of her.</p><p>"I must look like such an idiot," she sighed.</p><p>"That dress looks lovely on you," Jack assured her.</p><p>Jo gave him a watery smile. "Thanks, but that's not what I meant."</p><p>"I know. I was hoping I could cheer you up a little."</p><p>"Thanks for that." Jo glanced toward the pulpit, a small part of her wondering if the minister was here and if she had heard Jo's outburst. "So where is he?"</p><p>"He's in the jail cell, waiting for me not be pissed at him anymore. That's going to take a long time, I can tell you that now."</p><p>"A jail cell? What's the charge?"</p><p>"Right now? Identity theft."</p><p>She let out a small laugh. "In its purest form," she agreed.</p><p>"Jo, I am so sorry for what he put you through. You don't deserve that. No one does. I wish there was something I could do to fix this."</p><p>"I keep trying to make sense of everything, but I can't find the answers I need. All I have is this gaping hole where my heart used to be." She looked at Carter. "I know you can't understand but to find out that the person you love isn't the same person anymore…how am I supposed to survive this?"</p><p>"I've been divorced," Jack pointed out. "It's not the same thing but I do know what it's like to wake up next to a total stranger."</p><p>He reached for her hand. Jo gripped his hand like a lifeline. "I can't believe he let me plan a wedding. I booked a venue and catering and a dress…" She looked down at the ball gown she had picked out. Lace sleeves and a corset top with a full skirt that had seemed so perfect in Allison's office. She had been walking on the clouds for the last few months and now she had crashed back to earth.</p><p>"He's an ass," Carter assured her. "He doesn't deserve you."</p><p>"Everyone's going to talk," Jo sighed. "We announced it on Founder's Day. Everyone was there."</p><p>"Henry and I were very clear that he needs to do damage control and he has to be the bad guy. No one is going to think badly of you."</p><p>"Maybe not but they're all going to pity me. I don't think I can deal with that. I mean, I can't go through with the wedding but I can't tell everyone why because of the time travel protocols. I may hate him but I don't want him dead."</p><p>"Yeah, I can understand that."</p><p>"What am I supposed to do? How can I…" Jo trailed off and looked at him like a lost puppy. She was drowning and needed help. He had helped her so often in the past and she needed him to help her now.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean…I don't know what I mean. Except that everything feels like too much."</p><p>Jack squeezed her hand. "Tell you what, you come stay the night with me and if you still feel like this in the morning, we'll talk about it. Right now, I think you need some sleep."</p><p>"You sure S.A.R.A.H won't mind?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me? She'll be over the moon to have someone else to mother. She's been moping since Zoe went to Harvard."</p><p>Jo smiled at him. "That would be nice. At least I don't have worry about S.A.R.A.H judging me."</p><p>"Yeah, she's going to rant about Zane like you wouldn't believe."</p><p>Jo smiled at him. "Sure, let's go to S.A.R.A.H. I could use the rest. And the mothering honestly."</p><p>"She is wonderful at that," Jack agreed as he helped her up. It took a little maneuvering to get her in the jeep with her large skirt, but they managed. Jack could see Jo didn't want to talk so he kept silent as they drove to his place.</p><p>"Allison called earlier," S.A.R.A.H announced as they came through the door. "I just want to say that I never approved of that Zane. You are much too good for him."</p><p>"Thank you, S.A.R.A.H," Jo said with a slightly strained smile.</p><p>Jack came up behind her. "Here are your clothes. I'll get some ice cream and have S.A.R.A.H pour the beer while you get changed. You remember where the bathroom is?"</p><p>"Yeah, I remember," Jo nodded, taking her clothes. "Can you undo the buttons in the back? I can't reach them without tearing. And I can't return it if it's torn."</p><p>"Oh yeah, sure, just turn around for a moment."</p><p>Jo turned her back to him and moved her hair out of the way. Jack would have cursed at the tiny buttons but he didn't want to make Jo any more self-conscious than she already was. "Thank you," Jo murmured as she felt the last button give way." She carefully made her way upstairs to bathroom.</p><p>"Would you like me to put on some music to distract you while you change?" S.A.R.A.H offered.</p><p>"That's all right," Jo assured her. "I won't be in here long."</p><p>"I must say, it's a lovely gown. And you look beautiful in it."</p><p>"Thank you, S.A.R.A.H," Jo said. "I really liked having it on." She slipped the dress off and tried to avoid the mirror as she pulled on her street clothes from earlier. "S.A.R.A.H, can I leave this here? I just…"</p><p>"Of course. I'll let Sheriff Carter know to pick it up before he showers tomorrow. He's already pulled out some ice cream and I've set up a selection of movies ranging from childish to tragic depending on how you're feeling."</p><p>"Thanks again, S.A.R.A.H," Jo nodded. She took the pins out of her hair and shook it out. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but at least she had friends to lean on. Jo made her way downstairs, feeling very small and vulnerable.</p><p>"Come here," Jack said, patting the seat next to him. The table in front of the TV held two full beers and a pint of chocolate cookie dough ice cream. She settled in next to him and cracked open the ice cream. "What do you want to watch?"</p><p>"Tragedy," she decided. "I think I need to cry some more before I'm ready to laugh."</p><p>"Anything you want," he agreed.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night drinking beer, eating ice cream and watching whatever movies Jo picked. It was just past dawn when she was finally exhausted enough to sleep. Jack helped her up to bed and told her to take as much time as she needed. He would make all the excuses necessary if someone asked where she was. He even gathered up the wedding dress and hid it in the closet at work so she wouldn't have to see it when she got up again.</p><p>When she called in the late afternoon to ask him to swing by her apartment, he didn't think twice. She spent the evening with him again. This time they had a real dinner and watched baseball games and Jo went to bed at a reasonable hour. The next morning they were both up bright and early.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked as Jo came down, carrying her suitcase. "I told you, the town isn't going to judge you. Henry, Allison and I will make sure of that."</p><p>"I know you will," she nodded. "And I thank you for that. But I need some space. I want to be somewhere that people don't know me. Where their eyes won't follow me everywhere I go looking for a crack."</p><p>Jack glanced at the ground before looking back up to her. "You know, Zane keeps asking to see you."</p><p>"Do you think I should see him?"</p><p>"I don't know what you should do," Jack said quietly. "I know I can't make your decisions for you."</p><p>Jo nodded slowly. "I've thought about it. But I can't. I don't know if that makes me a coward or what but I just can't."</p><p>"For what it's worth, I think you are one of the bravest women I've ever met," Jack assured her. "Uh, Allison texted me and said she dropped something off for your trip, you gave that?"</p><p>Jo held up a box. "One pill every day for two weeks."</p><p>"Is that for…"</p><p>"It's for a lot of things, Carter. But Zane and I had stopped using protection for several months so…yeah, it can help that too. Not that I know if anything like that is happening."</p><p>"Hey, I'm not judging," Jack told her. "You have to do whatever is right for you. But I am going to miss you."</p><p>"I'm going to miss you too," S.A.R.A.H said. "And I must say that this is a very misguided move. If anyone should have to leave, it should be Zane. He deserves to be run out of town for what he did."</p><p>"Thank you for the show of support, S.A.R.A.H," Jo smiled. "But I need my alone time."</p><p>"Do you want me to walk you out?" Jack offered.</p><p>"No, I have to do this on my own," Jo told him. She hugged him tight for a moment before pulling away and grabbing her bag. "Tell everyone I said goodbye, okay?"</p><p>"I will. And be sure to check in once a while so we know you're okay. I'm gonna worry constantly."</p><p>Jo rolled her eyes but continued to smile. "Carter, I'm an adult. That was in the army rangers. I think I can handle a little driving cross country."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm a dad. Worry comes with the territory. But know that as long as I am sheriff, you'll always have a job here."</p><p>"I'm glad for it. But now I have to go or I'll never leave." Jo took a deep breath and turned away from him. "S.A.R.A.H, door," she called.</p><p>S.A.R.A.H opened the door. "Goodbye, Jo. We'll all miss you very much. Come home soon."</p><p>"I'll miss you guys too," Jo told her. "Take care of Carter for me."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Jo left the bunker, slid her suitcase in the backseat and got in the front. She allowed herself one more moment of being sad before driving off toward the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>